Image sensing devices capture images using photosensitive properties of semiconductors. Image sensing devices are often classified into charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. CMOS image sensors allow both analog and digital control circuits to be integrated in a single integrated circuit (IC). CMOS image sensors are widely used in many applications.